Âmbar entre as cinzas
by Ouruboros
Summary: Após os acontecimentos na montanha Blackwood, todos os sobreviventes, inclusive Samantha, seguem com suas vidas. Mas, quando a imagem de Josh reaparece, Sam assume a ideia de que fatos passados sempre voltam à tona.


**Âmbar entre as cinzas**

O quinhão de interrogatórios pareceu durar anos, embora uma pequena parte de Sam soubesse que não passara de um par de meses. Houve, é claro, muito tumulto quanto aos jornalistas que ansiavam descobrir todos os inescrupulosos pormenores daqueles que seriam lembrados como "os sobreviventes da tragédia do Monte Washington".

"Não lhes conte nada", sugeriram os policiais — como se, de algum modo, eles estivessem abertos a qualquer abordagem que os remetessem a fatídica noite na montanha Blackwood.

Porém, apesar do código de silêncio, as perguntas vieram à tona: O que lhe aconteceu naquela noite? Quem era o perseguidor? Qual o paradeiro de Josh Washington?

 _Qual o paradeiro de Josh Washington?_

Após os interrogatórios, um tipo esmagador de alívio despencou sobre Sam. Ela não esperava que os eventos seguissem daquela forma: os repórteres pararam de atormentá-los, aparentemente entretidos com outra tragédia que merecia repercussão; seus amigos, um por um, lidaram com seus traumas da melhor maneira que puderam e, nos anos seguintes, Sam soube que Jess e Mike haviam rompido, reatado e agora moravam juntos; Matt havia, imediatamente, terminado com Emily e seguido para uma faculdade na Dakota do norte, enquanto Chris descobrira sua vocação como médico e frequentemente telefonava para confirmar que ele e Ashley tinham iniciado um relacionamento.

Samantha Rochdale tinha que admitir: os anos seguintes à tragédia não foram fáceis para ela. Sua atitude destemida e quiçá intuitiva lhe proporcionara uma série de pesadelos macabros. Josh era uma visão frequente. Uma voz murmurando na escuridão, um rosto coberto de sangue, pedindo ajuda. Ele era um fantasma criado pelo medo, uma resposta aos episódios sofridos, ou pelo menos era o que seus psicólogos disseram.

Uma parte dela ainda lamentava pelo destino terrível de Josh. Aliás, eles eram amigos e era suposto terem criado um forte vínculo. Ele também tinha sido compassivo e inteligente desde o início. Josh, ao que Sam acatara, tinha uma aura distinta que o tornava ao mesmo tempo simpático e demasiado frágil. Ela iria vê-lo absorver uma ideia e querer saber qual o efeito que teria sobre ele, porque, com Josh, tudo saia, eventualmente, de maneira criativa. Então a vingança o havia fermentado para uma mente sombria e doente, cuja ambição o levou a cometer todos aqueles atos insanos.

Enquanto Sam não tinha nenhuma crença religiosa, ela geralmente tendia a acreditar em carma como um tipo de justiça oriunda dos céus, mas caso existisse algum tipo de justiça divina, Josh cumprira a pior delas.

Um som estridente a puxou para o presente.

Sam pulou e, em seguida, olhou para baixo, envergonhada pelo ato reflexo, e olhou para o celular.

Era uma mensagem de Ashley.

— Oh, não, de novo não. — ela riu para ninguém em particular. Visualizando a mensagem, Sam deparou com a foto de Ashley e Chris emoldurados por um pôr-do-sol californiano. Imagens assim eram constantes e era característico da amiga envia-los para demonstrar o progresso do relacionamento com Chris. Ela leu em anexo: Queria que estivesse conosco, Sam. — Não, muito obrigada!

Desligou o aparelho e se ajeitou contra o banco estofado. No café do campus da universidade, ela tinha tomado um lugar nos fundos para ter uma vista privilegiada do movimento no estabelecimento, como tinha tornado seu costume. Sam odiava a ideia de estar fora da linha de visão de portas e janelas caso alguém pudesse deslocar-se por trás dela. Diante de si encontrava seu notebook, e neste exato momento ela deveria estar terminando uma dissertação.

Mas a porta foi aberta. Desta vez não foi o sino que atraiu sua atenção, tampouco o grupo de meninas eufóricas entrando logo em seguida. Foi um sussurro, o sussurro como do vento atravessando as folhas de outono para chamar o inverno, um tipo espectral que antecede uma tempestade ou um futuro terrível.

Sam ergueu a cabeça, repentinamente gelada. Era como se alguém andasse sobre seu túmulo.

Então ele estava lá. Demorou-lhe um tempo para focalizar sua repentina aparição, mas logo seus olhos correram para os cabelos castanhos, olhos negros como tinta escura, o perfil rígido e delgado, a configuração complexa de inocência e proteção que ela via em seus sonhos.

— Não! — ela sussurrou. — Ah não. — Então um pouco mais alto, sentindo a palavra bem acima de uma fonte terrível correndo de encontro a ela, alertando, por meio do coração acelerado, que aquela pessoa significava perigo, traição, morte. E foi nesse momento de angústia e confusão que ela acreditou no improvável, quando ela encontrou os olhos dele e viu a confusão dentro deste. Os olhos de... — Josh?


End file.
